


Feelings

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [13]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Laughter, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Silly, Sweet, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chie reflects on the moment Yukiko asked her out – and the amount of awkward laughter that occurred.Prompt 13: Feelings





	Feelings

Chie has never been very good with ‘feelings’. To be honest, other than kung fu movies, she doesn’t really understand a lot. She’s never been very good at talking with other girls, either, and boys don’t really talk about their feelings. So the entire concept of talking about your emotions is kind of alien to her.

Well, until recently, anyway. Ever since she and the others rescued Yukiko from the TV, Chie has finally understood why she always felt a bit awkward around Yukiko; hearing Yukiko’s Shadow call Chie her prince stirred something inside her, and it finally hit her. She is in love with Yukiko.

She worried about how to ask Yukiko out, but it turned out she didn’t need to; because Yukiko confessed to her first.

They were alone in Chie’s sitting room, her parents having gone away for the night. And as they sat side by side on the couch, Yukiko looked at her and, as her cheeks flushed pink, she said, “Chie, um… I’m not sure how to say this, but… would, would you like to go out with me?”

And Chie just stared, processing those words. And then she burst out laughing, leaving Yukiko shocked.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, it’s just, I was worrying about how I was gonna ask you and then you went and asked me first and it’s just so hilarious!” Chie howled with laughter, but her cheeks went bright red and the laughter soon became awkward giggling instead. “I mean, uh…”

Yukiko smiled. “I guess this means you feel the same way?”

“Um, yeah.”

Yukiko snorted, and fell into one of her laughing fits. “You, you look so funny when you’re embarrassed…”

“Thanks,” Chie muttered, but she took Yukiko’s hand and squeezed tightly. “Seriously, though… does this mean we’re dating now?”

Through her hysterical laughter, Yukiko managed to splutter, “Yeah, it does.”

And Chie smiled, amazed at both Yukiko’s amazingly dorky laugh and the fact they started dating so easily.

Yeah, so feelings are complicated, but it turns out you sometimes don’t even need to be good at expressing them – you just need to laugh like an idiot, and everything will turn out perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
